


The Truth in the Lies

by LoverboyLance1



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Autumn Langst Gift Exchange 2018, Dark Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Has Self-Esteem Issues, M/M, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverboyLance1/pseuds/LoverboyLance1
Summary: The team has a rough mission and Lance is hit by druid magic. When the team fails to notice Lance's injury, it becomes a life or death situation, as Lance struggles with self-worth issues and pining over a certain mullet while Keith and the rest of the team go into Lance's mind to save him.PS. This is my first work, hope you enjoy(:





	The Truth in the Lies

Lance POV  
Lance sat alone, unnerved as he stared at his bedroom wall. The paladins had previously had a battle with a fleet of galran command ships, and lets just say, it wasn’t Lance’s best day. For the past couple weeks, Lance had felt himself distancing from his teammates. Allura and Shiro were always busy discussing strategy, and didn’t have any time for Lance’s jokes or opinions. Hunk and Pidge were kind enough, always entertaining him for a couple of minutes before resuming their work with, “We’d love to talk later Lance, but we have to finish our work. You just wouldn’t get it. You understand, right buddy?” And each time he managed a “Yeah, I totally understand! Was about to leave anyway.” But just because they didn’t mean to leave him out, it didn’t mean it hurt any less. And then there was Keith. He had really thought that they had grown closer after our “bonding” moment (yes he remembered) and thought they had become close friends, maybe could even be something more. But to Lance, Keith couldn’t care less. The only person who Lance actually spoke to was Coran. The old altean treated Lance like his own son, and often told the boy tales from when he was a young lad. But, as the royal advisor, Coran had his own duties to attend, leaving Lance utterly alone.  
Today however, Lance had been left to fend off a squadron by himself, no backup. Lance tried his best, but they managed to get past him as a tall purple alien wearing a creepy mask shot him with lightning, causing a scream of agony as it caused a gaping hole in his side, leaving Pidge defenseless. If it hadn’t been for Shiro, they both would have been goners. Blue gave off a wave of concern as they headed back to the castle, but Lance brushed it aside. “I’m fine girl.” Of course, his team didn’t see the blood dripping from his side. They didn’t see his pained expression as he walked out of Blue’s hanger. They saw him as a disappointment. Even if some of them were to nice to say it. As soon as he left Blue’s hanger Shiro was at his throat. “Lance! We can’t afford for you to goof off! When will you ever take this seriously!” Lance understood why Shiro was angry. He had been on edge lately, especially after Allura had previously been captured. Lance knew that they had gotten her back, but to realize that they could actually die out here in space took a toll on everyone. But to have his hero, his space dad, look down on him with disgust, Lance couldn’t help but feel a little heartbroken. “Yeah Lance.” Keith looked furious. You could almost see steam coming out of his ears as he spoke.“Why do you have to be such a screw-up?” Lance was on the verge of tears, the only thing keeping him from going over the edge was Blue’s reassuring presence in the back of his mind, becoming angrier by the second as his team berated her paladins for things beyond his control. ‘Gracias girl’ Lance thought, immediately receiving another wave of Blue’s love. Everyone was there, watching as he got scolded, Pidge and Hunk off to the side, staring remorsefully at Lance. The two alteans stood behind Shiro, the princess in a fit of rage, and Coran filled with empathy.  
But none of them, not even Hunk, his best friend, stood up for him. “I expect that you fix this by tomorrow.” Allura said coldly. “Yes Princess.” he muttered. “I’m going to my room.” When he reached his bedroom door, he was exhausted, and already had no more tears to cry, partly because of the pain in his side and the previous events. Of course he wouldn’t tell his team. He couldn’t be another casualty. But by the time he got to his room, he was dizzy from blood loss. Before he could reach his bed, he collapsed on the ground. The only thing in his viewpoint was the gray wall. So he lay there, bleeding, left all alone with his thoughts. Was he really important? Did they need him? The truth was no, they didn’t. Because Lance, was the weak link. The seventh wheel. The blue paladin.

Keith POV  
Keith was furious. Lance was acting up again, like always. Never taking anything seriously. Sure, Keith could have worded that differently, but for the time being he was to furious to care. Why did he care so much? It was just Lance. Stupid, annoying, adorable… No! He was not going there. He did not have feelings for a Lance of all people! But maybe his words were a little too harsh. When he thought back to it, Lance had been more quiet than usual. Maybe he should apologize for the way he acted. So Keith got up and left his room. As he was about to leave his room, Keith felt a sense of alarm in the back of his mind. “What is it Red?”, he questioned, concern growing each passing tick. What Red sent back through their bond was an image, a pool of blood leaking from underneath Lance’s door frame. Oh no. “LANCE!”  
He was screaming now as he opened Lance’s door with a swish. Laying in a giant pool of blood was the cuban boy, his normally mocha skin a pale hue. “Oh no, Lance…” He was too late. Lance was gone, there was nothing he could do. He would never be able to tell him that… Suddenly there was movement. “Hey Keith.” Lance said, his voice sounding groggy and raw. Keith was filled with hope. There was still time! “It’s going to be alright Lance, I’m going to call for help and your going to be fine.” Keith said, on the verge of a panic attack. “Why didn’t you tell anyone idiot!” Keith was yelling down the hall, hoping that Shiro, Pidge, anyone would come round the corner.  
Suddenly he heard the heavy footsteps down the hall and knew that Lance was going to be fine. Hoped that Lance would be fine. “Why?!” Lance looked at Keith with a pained expression, his eyes full of sorrow. “I’m not important.” Keith sat there shocked as Lance passed out from the pain. He saw Shiro come sprinting around the corner, watching his expression when he saw the horrific scene playing out before him. Suddenly Lance was out of his arms and in Shiro’s, Shiro sprinting to the med bay shouting for Allura or Coran all the while. But Keith, he just sat there in the pool of the cubans blood. He needed to talk to Lance. 

Team POV  
Shiro was frantic as he ran to the med bay. Right behind him Coran and the princess followed. They all sported a look of guilt as they came rushing into the med bay. As they entered they saw Pidge, the resident gremlin, sitting at the table running a diagnostic check for the pods. Pidge looked up from her computer, a look of confusion etched on her face as she saw he group of people standing in the doorway. And suddenly a look of horror crossed her expression. “What the fuck happened!” Pidge cursed, Shiro silently muttering “language” at the young girl. “We don’t know,” he said, wishing he hadn’t been so hard on Lance before. “I heard Keith yelling down the hallway and found Lance in his arms. I came here as fast as I could.” The group could almost hear Lance laughing about Keith loving his bonding moments. Off to the side, Coran was already prepping a pod for the paladin. Allura looked at Shiro and then to Pidge. “I’ll go get Keith. Maybe he has more insight on what happened to Lance.” With a curt nod from Shiro, she left the room, but the feeling of guilt that had settled in her gut was far from gone.  
Shiro of course blamed all of this on himself. As leader of the team, no, as a friend, he should have noticed that something was wrong with Lance, the normally boysterous boy acting so quiet. But Shiro had been working non-stop on attack plans with Allura, suffering from a lack of food and sleep. As his stress went over the roof, Shiro found himself lashing out at the blue paladin. Sure, Lance could get off task, flirting and telling jokes throughout missions, but he was in the right heart, doing it to lighten the mood and relieve the stress of his teammates. But seeing how close both Lance and Pidge had come to capture, possibly death, Shiro couldn't contain his outburst. Perhaps if he had talked to Lance privately, Shiro could have prevented the mess that was unfolding before him. But he didn’t. You could practically see the shame radiating off of Shiro.  
Pidge sat there, stunned. She was one of the people in space who had known Lance the longest. She remembered when she had first met Lance. He always made sure that she was included in whatever shenanigans he and Hunk would pull off. He always made her feel included. And then she found herself in the castle, going through databases and code with Hunk. She remembered brushing Lance aside. Today she watched as Shiro and Keith berated Lance for his performance. She sat there and watched. What the hell was wrong with her?! She was supposed to be there for the person who she considered an older brother. She was supposed to be there for him when he needed her! But she sat there as he was in pain, because of her nonetheless. She hadn’t even given Lance a second thought after the debriefing, instead running off and hiding in her heap of junk. Pidge looked up to Coran, who was putting Lance in the cryo-suit. Pidge could fix this, she had to. She couldn’t afford to lose another brother.  
Allura was lost in thought as she strode through the halls, going through her previous encounter with Lance. Allura was known for her temper as a child, never being able to control her emotions. When Zarkon, that monster, was part of her makeshift family, he would often compare Allura to her father. “Look Alfor, the little lioness has the fire of Red!” She remembered his laugh, one she used to find kind and endearing now vile and horrid. Allura’s mind raced, remembering that anger she could project, and shuddered at the thought of ever using it towards Lance of all people. Of course, his flirting was quite obnoxious, and he was always so loud, but Allura knew that the boy was kind and only trying to help. He was the one that took Pidge to bed when she overworked herself looking for her family. He was the one that would comfort Shiro and help him handle his PTSD. He was the one that included Keith in everything, with a remark or statement that sent the boy off. He was the one that made sure Hunk didn’t have anxiety attacks from stress or fear. He was the one that listened to Coran’s stories, and would talk hours on end about Altea. And of course he was the one that would flirt with Allura, making her feel like a teenage girl once more. All these thoughts scrambled in her head as she rounded the corner to Lance's room.  
The smell was terrible, the pungent scent of copper and iron. Standing next to the doorway of Lances room was Keith, covered with Lances blood, his already pasty face paler than usual. Next to him stood Hunk, who was bawling in the doorway. Keith was trying his best to comfort the big guy, but dealing with emotions wasn’t his strong suit. “It’s okay big guy. Lance is going to be fine.” Keith soothed, trying his best to be reassuring. Hunk looked at Keith, his large dark brown eyes filled with a little hope. “R-really?”, he asked, stuttering as he spoke. Hunk felt absolutely awful. Lance was his best friend, and he hadn’t been paying him much mind. It wasn’t like he meant to! Of course not! He just got so busy he would forget, or brush Lance aside. Keith looked at his friend and gave him a soft, and reassuring smile. “Yes.” Although she didn’t want to interrupt their bonding moment, since Keith was so very fond of those, she cleared her throat. Immediately the two anxious paladins turned to Allura. “Princess, is Lance okay?!”, they both questioned in unison. Under different circumstances the princess could hear Lance shout jinx from down the hall. That thought caused her skin to boil. “I-I am not sure,” she admitted shamefully. “Shiro sent me to find you Keith.” Keith nodded. “Let’s go.” And with that the three set down the hall. 

 

Lance POV  
All he could feel was pain. As he slipped in and out of consciousness, he could feel hands grabbing him, hear voices pleading for him to stay with them. Where was he going? He didn’t know. Suddenly before him was a white light. The light glowed brighter and brighter, then suddenly dimmed. Standing in the midst of it all was his Mama. “Mama, I-I,” he started, but couldn’t bring himself to finish his sentence. “Shh, it's okay mijo, your safe now.” Lance looked up at her in confusion. “What, what do you mean?” She looked at him, smiling softly as she whispered, “Your coming home my son.” Lance shook his head. “I can’t! I have to protect my friends, my family, the universe!” His mother shook her head sadly. “I understand mijo, but if you stay here, you will be in an immeasurable amount of pain and suffering. You would begin to deteriorate mentally and physically, becoming a shell of who you once were. If you go back, your only hope is your team. Only they can save you. Do you trust them as much to put your life in their hands?” Lance looked at his mother. Sure he had his insecurities, but he knew deep down he mattered, that they loved him. With tears in his eyes, he looked at her sadly and said, “I do.” With tears streaming down her face, Mama kissed Lance on the forehead. “Be safe, my son. Remember, I love you.” And with that she vanished, leaving nothing in her wake. And once more, Lance was in pain.  
Team POV  
“Quiznack!” Coran cried, as Lances vitals began to drop significantly. Lance’s heart-rate began to quicken, and his brain activity spiked, which confused the old altean. And suddenly, it hit him. Druid magic. Only druid magic could have this sort of abnormal affect.“Coran, what’s wrong?” Shiro asked as he leapt out of his chair, Pidge right behind him. “Well number one, things do not appear to be good for number three. He seems to have been hit with druid magic.” Coran said gravely, the normally cheerful altean sporting a unnaturally sad face. At those words Shiro began to pale, remembering his own encounters with the witches. Pidge looked up at Shiro, worry etched in the very pupils of her hazel brown eyes. “S-shiro?” she questioned.“I don’t want to talk about it.” Shiro said back, and Pidge didn’t question it, not wanting to think about the terrors that her brother and father had endured. Just then, Keith, Hunk, and Allura entered the med bay, all pale and guilt ridden. “How’s Lance?” Hunk asked, his tears now dry against his face.  
“Well, as I said to number 1 and number 5, he is not good.” Keith’s eyes widened. “What do you mean?!” he asked frantically. Coran looked at the princess and paladins. “I’m afraid Lance has a limited time, he has been hit by druid magic, a powerful spell that caused the downfall of the original blue paladin.” A soft gasp was pulled out of Allura, as all of the paladins turned to her. “I-It’s not, it can’t be, p-please tell me it’s n-not…” Allura crumpled to the ground as new tears formed. Coran rushed to her side and whispered, although everyone could hear it, “It is.” Allura let out a sob, causing the paladins to worry. “Princess, what is it?” Shiro asked, trying to maintain his “space dad” composure in front of his teammates. “It, it is the dark one spell.” Allura said through her sobs, as the royal advisor comforted her. “What’s that?”Pidge asked, panic creeping into her voice. Coran spoke up, “It is a spell that creates a dark comparison of oneself, and then exploits their inner insecurities and fears. It wouldn’t have been as bad if the spell had hit one of you but…” Coran looked down. “But?” Hunk whispered. “But, Lance is the blue paladin. Before Allura could properly describe the traits of the blue paladin, Lance had cut her off, but you see, the blue paladin is the heart of Voltron, the glue that holds the team together. They are loyal and kind, putting others before themselves, which is most definitely why Lance jumped in front of the bomb for me. However, they are the most emotional, and tend to set aside their own needs, causing them to become distant and depressed. If Lance already feels these emotions, we may be to late.” The team looked around shocked. How would they save Lance now?

Lance POV  
All Lance ever felt was pain, on every inch of his body. Every now and then he would hear snippets of conversation, hear his friends cry, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t do anything to comfort them. Damn those cryo-pods! As that thought crossed his mind, he heard a chuckle from behind him. With a wince, he turned to look at who ever stood there. Lance gasped. Standing behind him was, him! Well, not exactly… It was Lance but all dark and wrong, with glowing purple eyes and a twisted grin. “Hello Lance,” it said, causing shivers to run up Lance’s spine. “I’ve been looking forward to meeting you.” he said, as he stalked closer to Lance. “What do you want!?” Lance yelled, failing to keep the tremor of fear out of his voice as he spoke. And suddenly dark tendrils of lightning-like chains were wrapping around Lance, causing him to kneel in front of his darker self. Dark Lance laughed, an insane and menacing laugh. “Me? I want to make you scream.”  
And with that, darkness engulfed him once more. Suddenly Shiro stood before him. “Shiro! Dios, thank god you're here! You need to help me get out so-” he was cut off by Shiro laughing. “Sh-Shiro?” he questioned, his relief faltering. “Why would I help you?” Shiro asked. “You’re a complete and total failure,” No. “You never take things seriously,” Stop it. “Why do we need you? The answer is, we don’t. You are nothing, and I’m ashamed that you think I’m your ‘space dad’.” Lance let out a sob. This isn’t real. It couldn’t be. Shiro would never- “Ha, crying already? It’s going to be fun to break you!”

Pidge POV  
Oh no. No no no no… This couldn’t be happening. Lance, why didn’t you say something! Everyone, even Coran, sat there in silence, as if they were already mourning Lance. “What the hell!?” Everyone turned to Pidge in shock. “Why are we just standing around? We have to save Lance, because I for one am not losing another brother!” she screamed, top of her lungs. To her right Hunk wiped away his tears, his sobs turning into sniffles as she looked up to him. Then through his grief a fiery determination entered his chocolate brown eyes. And then she looked to each and every one of them, and saw as Allura put her hair in a bun, ready for business. As Coran twirled his mustache and his gears began to turn. As Shiro looked down at the younger paladin, a sense of pride and hope radiating from his features. And then Keith, who was the most afraid of them all, (Mostly due to the fact that he loved Lance, I mean seriously, I’m young, not blind) looked to her, as he turned away from Lance. “Alright then,” he said after a moment. “What are we waiting for?”

 

Team POV  
“Alright, we only have so much time before Lance begins to deteriorate, any ideas on how to save him?” Everyone looked around. “Well, couldn’t we hook the mind meld things to the cryo-pod and enter his mind from there?” Pidge inquired, looking through the mechanics required in the pods. After a moment of silence Pidge was engulfed in a bear-like hug. “Pidge, you’re a genius!” Hunk exclaimed, as Pidges features began to turn into a light shade of purple. “Um, Hunk” Shiro said. “She needs to breathe.” Hunk looked at Shiro and then to Pidge before he began to blush. “Right, sorry!”  
And suddenly everyone was moving about, preparing for the worst. Finally, they were all hooked up to Lance’s pod through the mind melding technology, however Coran hesitated to connect them. Allura looked at the advisor in worry. “Coran? Is there something wrong?” Coran blushed. “Well, you see princess, Lance may have some things he wishes to keep secret from you all. I do not wish to deny his privacy.” Allura looked to her advisor. “I understand, I truly do, but we must do this in order to save Lance.” The advisor looked to the princess, the gleam of determination in her eyes causing the old man to fold. “Very well,” he sighed, hoping that they could save Lance. “Remember paladins, you have less than a varga. You must hurry!” And with the advisors words, everything went black.

Lance POV  
Lance sat in the darkness, listening to Pidge tell him he was nothing to her, that he was a fool. Whatever form of torture this was, it felt like it had been going on for hours, as Hunk blamed him for being here in space, as Allura told Lance he wasn’t worthy of being a paladin, as Coran told Lance he was disappointed in him, and now as Pidge called him annoying and self-centered. “Did you really think we would try to save you?” Not-Pidge sneered. “Why would we save a useless idiot? Get it together Lance and remember, you don’t matter.” With a wicked cackle she too vanished. Suddenly Dark Lance appeared again. “How have I not broken you yet?!” he questioned, astounded Lance had held out this long.  
“You heard your friends! Your a nothing! A screw-up! How have I not broken you?!” he cried, as Lance sat, chained with whatever magic Dark Lance had used. The only sign that he had been affected by his not-teams words was a single tear that had betrayed his mask of emotion. Dark Lance paused as he saw the tear roll down Lance’s cheek. Suddenly Lance was face to face with his darker self, a feeling of fear engulfing him. “Ooo, this is about to get interesting,” Dark Lance grinned, his hand closing around Lances neck. Suddenly, Lance was being lifted off the ground. “Maybe you need one more push,” Dark Lance inquired, as suddenly it was Keith holding Lance in the air, his other hand grasping his blade. “No one to save you now!” As Keith was about to finish him off, a flash of blinding white light broke through the darkness. With an ear-splitting shriek, Keith turned back into Dark Lance, and Lance fell to the ground.  
Through his haze, Lance thought he heard his friends voices, thought he saw Shiro and Keith attacking Dark Lance as Hunk and Pidge ran towards him. “Lance!” They cried out. No, this wasn’t real. Lance wouldn’t be tricked. This was just another one of Dark Lance’s tricks. “Get away from me!” He cried, causing everyone to pause, The fighting stopping as Hunk and Pidge stopped in their tracks. “What did you do to him?!” Not-Keith screamed, as he looked to Dark Lance. “Nothing,” Dark Lance said, a devilish grin spreading across his face. “I just showed him the truth in the lies!” he screamed, and released his memories throughout whatever mindscape they were trapped in. The paladins and gasped as they saw themselves torturing Lance, telling him he wasn’t good enough, saw as Dark Lance abused and beat him. As the memories ceased, the team looked up to find themselves staring into their own darker versions. “Now,” Dark Lance said, as he joined his comrades. “Lets dance!”

Narrative POV  
Suddenly, there was a scene of chaos as the paladins clashed with their darker selves. Shiro was the first to confront his doppelganger, beyond pissed that whoever he was fighting had made Lance feel useless and alone. Dark Shiro laughed as Shiro lunged at him, his galra hand glowing a dark purple as it activated. “Why do you fight for him?” he yelled, as his own arm activated. “He’s a nobody, a child who got caught up in a war! He is our weakest link, and we live in a world where only the strong survive! Let him perish and you and your team shall be stronger!” Shiro’s face contorted with anger, his face becoming the color of his arm with each lie that his darker self spoke. “No!” he cried out. “We would not! Lance may be young, but he is no child! He is the reason we win, the reason we are Voltron, and nothing can convince me otherwise!” The two leaders continued to fight.  
Next, it was Pidge against well… herself? If it had been any other situation, Pidge would have wanted to study whatever caused this. However, at the moment she was consumed in a fit of rage. “How dare you!” she cried, as her bayard suddenly appeared in her grasp. How, she didn’t even know, just that it sure did come in handy at the moment. She was shocked when her other self did the same. “It was only logical!” Dark Pidge shouted back. “You try so much to find a brother in him that you let it blind you! He is the reason why you haven’t found your brother and father yet! If it weren’t for his antics, you could have been working to search the universe! Don’t you understand! With him gone so is our problem! We could finally focus on something important!” Pidge lashed out, her grappling hook-laser hitting the other in the arm. Pidge stood before whatever hell-like version of her she that was spouting such bs. “Lance is our brother, how can you not see that? He takes care of us, makes sure we take care of ourselves, helps us even if he doesn’t completely understand! If it weren’t for his encouragement, I’m not sure I would still be here, with my family.” Dark Pidge laughed some odd cackle (did she really sound like that) and leapt away, causing Pidge to chase after her.  
As Pidge ran after her other self she ran past Hunk, who was fighting his own battle. Right now Hunk was doing everything in his power not to cry, or throw up, or both. How could Lance handle this? Hunk had barley been in whatever place they were in and he felt like crap. His evil twin brother seemed to sense his uneasiness. “Hey bud,” he said as he got closer to Hunk, both of them somehow holding their huge blasters (like how? they were in Lance’s mind!). “Do you seriously want to save him, the reason why your so far away from your family, the reason why your fighting in this hell?” Evil Hunk said as he charged up his blaster. Ok, so Hunk may have been afraid, but no one, I repeat no one, messed with his friend and got away with it. “Hey, watch it!” Hunk called out. “Lance is my best friend, no matter what! I don’t blame him for this mess, if anything, it was the Galra’s fault!” Hunk said, as he too charged up his blaster. “Now get away from my friend!” And with twin battle cries, they both charged at each other.  
Keith saw both Hunk’s collide with one another, Hunk gasping whenever his darker self shouted, “Fuck!” Keith would chuckle about Hunk’s concern if it weren’t for the fact that he was fighting his own evil replica. However, before he could land a blow on him, he heard a booming voice echo throughout the darkness. As he looked to find the source, he saw Dark Lance holding Lance by his throat, two feet off the ground. “Paladins, I would advise that you step away or I’ll kill him.” Keith heard gasps all around him, and then watched as the Dark Team Voltron went to join Dark Lance. He growled as Dark Lance threw Lance several feet away. As he was about to lunge and attack them, he felt a hand against his shoulder. Shiro looked down too Keith. “We’re not going to win this with force Keith. You need to Lance how you truly feel!”  
Keith looked as the Dark Team formed a circle around Lance, saying things like, ‘seventh wheel’ or ‘useless’. When Keith found himself trying to run to Lance, he found that he couldn’t move, his feet bound to the ground by weird magic. Suddenly Lance began to flicker, his form slowly fading. No, no! “Lance!” Keith cried out, trying to break whatever kept him from Lance to no avail. “Lance!” Lance looked to Keith, and then back to his doppleganger, closing his eyes as he accepted his fate. “No! Lance, don’t go! Please! I-I love you!” Lance opened his eyes and then there was a blinding light.

Keith POV  
“Lance!” Keith shouted as he sat up with a jolt, looking around frantically. “Lance!” “Number Four!” Keith heard as he found himself next to Coran. “Is Lance alright!?” he asked frantically, looking around only to find that they were no longer in the infirmary, and were instead in the lounge, the other paladins still knocked out, but slowly starting to wake. Coran began to beam. “Yes my boy, you did it!” Hunk looked up groggily, “What did we do?” he asked as he rubbed his eyes. “You-” as the older altean started to explain to Hunk, Keith found himself making his way to the infirmary. When he got there, he saw Allura helping Lance out of the pod, as Lance looked up, catching Keith’s eye. Suddenly Keith turned red, remembering how he confessed to Lance. Lance too began to turn as Red as Keith’s lion, and Allura looked from Lance to Keith in confusion before realizing what must have happened. She giggled, giving Lance a hug before exiting. “I’ll leave you two to it then.” she chuckled as she exited the infirmary.  
“So,” Lance said, breaking the awkward silence. “You really love me?” Keith looked at him in disbelief. “Of course I do idiot!” he said as he ran to Lance, pulling him into a hug. Lance stood there surprised as Keith began sobbing on Lance’s shoulder. “Hey, Keith, what’s wrong?” Keith started sobbing even harder, barely managing to say, “You almost died!” Lance looked down at the shorter boy. “Ya, but I’m still here.” he said as he cupped Keith’s face in his hands, wiping away his tears. “I love you mullet.” Keith looked at Lance. “I love you too.” And then suddenly Lance pulled Keith into a kiss, a short kiss, barely a brush of the lips, but still a kiss. Keith felt butterflies in his stomach, and then suddenly he pulled Lance into his own kiss, only stopping to breathe. They both smiled as they stood there, looking into each others eyes. Suddenly, they heard cheers coming from the speakers. “Ha!” they heard Pidge shout. “Looks like you owe me ten bucks Hunk!” Then they heard Hunks voice, slightly muffled. “No fair! I don’t even have ten bucks!” They both laughed, holding each others hands now as they looked at the cameras Pidge had installed.  
“Is nothing safe?” Lance mockingly questioned, wondering what bet the little gremlin had made. “Nope!” Pidge chirped, the smugness evident in her voice. Keith felt his face begin to burn as he began to blush. “Pidge…” Shiro warned, although he was thrilled that his brother had found someone. “Alright, space dad…” Pidge muttered as Keith assumed she turned off the camera. Keith heard a gasp. “Did you just call me ‘space dad’? I’m only twenty five!” then suddenly the coms cut off. Keith and Lance both chuckled as they left to meet their friends, although they might have kissed a couple more times before actually getting there ;)


End file.
